Wrong City, Wrong Time
by chappell007
Summary: When teen heartthrob Ross Lynch is attacked hours before a concert, the officers of Toronto's 15 Division must work diligently to find his attacker before another member of his band becomes the next victim.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Its Brandon. I'm still working on **_Crossovers & Flashbacks_**, but I thought I'd share this **_Austin & Ally_**/**_Rookie Blue_ **crossover with you. Summary is to the point, I think.**

**Hours before R5 is suppose to perform a concert in Toronto, Ross is attacked while walking down a street with Rydel, and the officers of 15 Division must find his attacker before somebody else becomes a victim.**

**Here's the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, and please leave me reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Austin & Ally _nor do I own _Rookie Blue_**

* * *

Wrong City, Wrong Time

An _Austin & Ally_/_Rookie Blue _crossover fan fic

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a sunny spring morning in Toronto. The skyline lit up with the sun lighting its rays along Lake Ontario, bringing forth a beautiful golden glow in the sky. People were out and about, trying to enjoy this beautiful morning, as the forecast called for temperatures in the upper teens Celsius.

Walking along a trail in Don River Park, Dov Epstein tried to get a mile in before his shift begin at 15 Division. Beside him, his best friend Chris Diaz panted, and spoke.

"This is some nice spring weather we're having, isn't it?" Diaz spoke.

"Sure is. What are you doing to do after work?" Dov asked Diaz as he stopped to catch his breath.

"I'll probably join Andy and Nick at the Black Penny. Will you and Gail and Oilver be there?"

"No way, man. I got tickets to see R5 tonight." Dov smiled as he continued his jog.

"I've never heard of R5. Who are they?" Diaz asked.

Dov handed Chris his right earbud. Over the speaker, he could hear the song _Loud_ playing on Dov's iPod. Diaz listened for a minute, and then handed the earbud back to Epstein.

"That's a good beat to it." Diaz said as he continued to jog.

"They're a group of siblings originally from Denver, but they moved to Los Angeles after the oldest wanted to be an actor. The lead singer is a kid named Ross Lynch, who currently has a show on TV." Dov said as he broke away from Diaz.

"I don't think its worth it!" Diaz said as he watched Epstein pick up his pace.

* * *

The officers of 15 Division were gathered in the squad room to receive their assignments. Andy McNally was sitting at one of the desks when Oliver Shaw came in.

"Hey, Andy. How are you doing this morning?" Shaw asked her.

"Hey, Oliver. I'm okay. This is some nice weather we're having." Andy said as she looked at her training officer.

"Have a question."

"Shoot."

"Have you ever heard of a band called R5? Dov and I have tickets for their show at Rogers Centre tonight."

"Wait, since when do you and Dov go to concerts?" Andy asked him.

"My girls wanted to see them, but Zoe doesn't do concerts, so Dov volunteered. He likes their music." Oliver said.

"Okay, you and Dov plus about 16,000 screaming girls equals disaster."

"Think about it, Andy. This will probably be their only chance to see Ross Lynch. My girls have Austin Moon posters all over their bedroom." Oliver said as he walked away.

"Who's Austin Moon?" Andy asked.

"He's a character played by Lynch on TV." Oliver shouted back.

Chris and Dov walked into the squad room, and saw Oliver looking at the assignments.

"Who do you think we'll be paired with? I'm really hoping I ride with Oliver." Dov said.

"Who are you going to this concert with?" Diaz asked.

"Oliver scored tickets to see R5. His girls have a huge crush on Ross Lynch, but Zoe doesn't do concerts, so he asked me to go, and I said yes." Dov said.

"You and Oliver at a concert in front of 16,000 screaming girls? That's weird!" Diaz said as he walked off.

Nick Collins and Gail Peck were sitting together at one of the desks when Diaz sat down at the desk in front of them.

"Hey, guys. Would it surprise you if I told you that Dov and Oliver are going to a concert that will be attended by 16,000 girls." Diaz said looking at Gail and Nick.

"Who are they going to see?" Gail asked.

"Some band called R5."

"I've heard of them. Rydel is hot!" Nick said.

"Since when do you listen to them?" Gail asked as she looked at Nick.

"I don't. I just think Rydel Lynch is a beautiful young lady." Nick smiled.

"I find it weird that Oliver and Dov are going to a concert with 16,000 screaming girls." Gail said.

"They'll probably be the only grown ups there." Diaz said as he turned towards the front.

Sam Swarek and Traci Nash walked into the squad room and sat down next to Andy.

"Hey, Andy. How are you this morning?" Traci asked.

"Hey, Traci, I'm doing fine. How are you?" Andy replied.

"I'm doing okay." Traci said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Did you hear that Dov and Oliver are going to a concert together? I find that weird." Andy said looking at Traci and Sam.

"It's not weird, its just unusual." Swarek said.

"What concert are they going to see?" Traci asked.

"I think he said that the band was called R5." Andy said.

"I've never heard of R5." Swarek said.

"Neither have I." Traci replied.

"Okay, everybody, let's settle down." a voice said as he entered the squad room.

Frank Best entered the squad room, and stood at the podium.

"It's going to be a quiet day today at 15. Make sure you keep your eyes and ears out for anything out of the ordinary. Also, we have R5 playing tonight at Rogers Centre, so those of you staying to patrol need to see me after the briefing. Peck, Diaz, McNally, and Collins, please see me in my office afterwards. Assignments are on the board." Frank said.

Andy, Nick, Gail, and Chris looked at each other awkwardly.

"I wonder why we got sent to the principal's office?" Nick asked as he kept his gaze on Frank, who was walking out of the squad room.

Dov was getting up from his desk when Oliver walked up to him.

"You ready for the concert tonight?" Oliver asked him.

"I've been waiting weeks for this concert." Dov said as he got up from the desk.

"Great! We can listen to R5 while we do our patrol. See you at the car!" Oliver said as he walked away.

* * *

Andy, Chris, Gail, and Nick were standing in front of Frank's desk when the sergeant over 15 told them why they were summoned.

"A few hours ago, Ross Lynch received a death threat. I need the four of you to detail his band R5 while they perform tonight. Do you think you can do it?" Frank asked.

"Frank, isn't that 27's job? We're only patrol officers, and 27 does security detail." Andy said.

"I talked to the sergeant over at 27, and he said that there are no available officers to protect the Lynch siblings. I told him that I would send my four best officers to protect them." Frank said looking at Andy.

"What's in it for us?" Nick asked.

"Not only do you get into a concert for free, Collins, but you also get to tail them whenever they go out on the streets."

"There are five members of the band, and four of us. Who's going to protect the fifth member?" Gail asked.

"The members agreed not to go out alone. Two of you would tag along with them, while the other two wait backstage." Frank said.

"Which part do we get?" Diaz asked.

"McNally, you and Collins will protect the band members, while Peck and Diaz will patrol the stage and greenroom. Keep your eyes out for anything suspicious. If anything happens to any of the Lynch siblings, the last thing you want is a visit from CSU." Frank said.

"We'll do our best, Frank." Andy said.

"Good. They want you at the venue at 16:30 hours. Until then, proceed to your assignments. Dismissed!" Frank said as he returned to his work.

Walking out of the office of their superior, Andy McNally, Nick Collins, Chris Diaz, and Gail Peck knew that this was no ordinary security detail.

"We have a lot of work to do, and have a rather short time to get it done." Nick said.

"Then we better get started." Gail said as they headed back to the squad room.

* * *

**That's chapter 1. Let me know what you think. I will chapter 2 later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its Brandon. Here's chapter 2 of **_**Wrong City, Wrong Time**_**. This chapter focuses on how the plot comes into being.**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ross Lynch was frustrated.

The morning rehearsal sessions had been a disaster, and he was about to blow his calm demeanor. The band couldn't get the notes to their songs together, and Ratliff was playing the drum off-key, considering that it was unusual for him to do. They kept trying, but Riker snapped a string on his guitar, and that only made Ross lose his cool even more.

They were in the greenroom at Rogers Centre, with Ross sitting in a corner drinking a bottle of Dasani and playing a game on his iPad. Looking up from the tablet, he saw his sister Rydel walk towards him, and sat down beside him.

"Hey, you. How are you holding up?" Rydel Lynch said as she sat next to her younger brother.

"We're not even trying to get our act together. Ratliff never plays off-key and Riker doesn't even have a spare guitar string on him. We're doomed!" Ross said.

"Don't say that, Ross. We'll get it together." Rydel said as she held his hand.

"I need to go for a walk. Its the only way to clear my mind." Ross said as he got up from the corner.

"Ross, do you have to? Remember the death threat you got back at the hotel this morning?" Rydel asked with a look of worry and angst on her face.

"Rydel, I'm not worried about the death threat. I just need to clear my head, and focus on the concert. I don't think I can deal with Rocky, Riker, and Ratliff at the moment." Ross said as he walked towards the greenroom door.

"Okay, but I'm going with you." Rydel said as she got up.

They told Rocky, Riker, and Ratliff that they were going for a walk, and would be back within the hour.

* * *

The siblings were walking along Spadina Avenue when Rydel noticed how warm the weather was.

"This is some nice weather for this part of Canada, Ross. Its unusual for a morning in Toronto to be this warm." Rydel said as the sun beaded down on her face.

"Yes, it is. I don't need my hoodie after all." Ross said as he took his hoodie off and wrapped it around his waist.

"Its still a bit on the cold side. I could use something to keep me awake." Rydel said.

As they walked towards a McDonald's that was at the corner of Spadina and Queen, a white van came out of nowhere and stopped several inches in front of Ross and Rydel. Two people got out of the sliding door, and began to attack Ross.

"Rydel, run!" Ross snapped at his sister.

One of the men began to kick Ross as he laid on the ground. The other man took out a baton and knocked it against Ross's head.

"I told you we would find you, Lynch. We're not going to hurt your sister, but we want to warn you that you messed with the wrong person. You have eight hours to leave Toronto, or else!" the guy kicking him said.

"I'm going to continue the concert whether you like it or not!" Ross said as he tried to get up.

"I don't think so, Lynch!" the guy with the baton said as he took out a knife.

"Please don't hurt me." Ross said as he cried in pain.

"Its too late for that. Get treated, and then get the hell out of Toronto! If you tell the police about this, your family gets it!" the man with the knife said as he stabbed Ross in the abdomen.

Ross Lynch screeched in pain as the blade pierced his stomach. He then saw the man pull the knife out, as blood seeped from the wound.

The two men got back in the van, and it drove off.

Rydel Lynch could only watch in horror as her little brother was laying on the sidewalk bleeding. She ran over to him, and held his hand.

"Ross, its going to be okay." Rydel said as she crouched beside her brother.

"You need to leave, Rydel. Don't worry about me. Someone will find me." Ross said weakly.

"I'm not leaving your side." Rydel cried.

"Tell mom, dad, Riker, Rocky, and Ryland I love them." Ross said as he squeezed his sister's hand.

He then took a deep breath, and sighed heavily, as his world went black.

Rydel knew that if she called the police, her life would end, so she knew what she had to do. She then stood up, and screamed out loud.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" she screamed.

* * *

**That's chapter 2. I will post chapter 3 later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it****s Brandon. I'm working on update all fan fics in which I have a chapter ready, and I would share with you chapter 3 of _Wrong City, Wrong Time._**

* * *

**This chapter starts off with Dov and Oliver singing along to the song _Loud_ while on patrol, when they get word that Ross Lynch was attacked.**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave some reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

On the other end of Spadina Avenue, Oliver Shaw and Dov Epstein were making their rounds when the song _Loud _started to play on the radio.

"I hope you're ready." Oliver said.

"I am." Dov quipped.

They started to sing along.

"_Come on, get loud_." they sang in unison.

The song began, and Oliver sang the first stanza.

"_Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you_."

"_Cause I'm blinded by all the lights_." Dov chimed.

"_And I can never get it right. I need a breakthrough_."

"_Why are you so hard to find? Oh._"

The song continued, and Oliver and Dov sang it together.

"_I've been searching every city, never giving up til I found my angel, diamond in the rough. Looking for a signal, baby turn it up tonight!_"

They paused, and continued into the chorus.

"_Come on, get loud, loud. Let it out! Shout it out from the rooftops. Come on, get loud til they shut us down! Come on, get loud, loud. Let it out! Show me everything that you got! Come on, get loud, loud. I need you now!_"

"_Baby, let me hear it loud!_" Oliver sang.

"_Nah nah nah, nah nah nah. Nah nah nah, nah nah nah. Nah nah nah, Nah nah nah._" Dov sang as he continued into the second verse.

"_Looking for the light to shine.._" he started.

"_...to start a fire._" Oliver finished.

"_And girl, I'll be the first in line._" they sang in unison.

"_And baby, when our stars align..._"

"_...We can't get no higher._"

"_You just give me a sign!_" they sang together.

The two officers were about to sing the chorus again when they notice the police radio buzzing.

"_1512, dispatch. What is your 20?"_ the dispatcher asked.

Epstein picked up the mike, and began to speak into it.

"Dispatch, 1512. We're currently on Spadina coming up to College." Epstein said.

"_1512, dispatch. Report to Spadina and Queen. Assault has been reported. One injured."_

"Dispatch, 1512. We are 10-6 en route. ETA thirty seconds."

Epstein looked at Shaw as he placed the receiver back in its cradle.

"So much for being loud, eh?" Epstein said.

"I'm sure its nothing. Just a fight that got out of hand." Shaw said as he activated the sirens on the cruiser.

They sped down Spadina, and made it to the intersection of Queen within twenty seconds.

* * *

When they made it to the intersection of Spadina and Queen, they noticed a young man lying on the ground being tended to by EMS. Beside him, a young lady held his hand, and cried out his name.

"Ross, it's going to be okay." Rydel Lynch said.

She tried talking to her brother, but he didn't respond.

Shaw and Epstein walked up to her, and introduced themselves.

"I'm officer Shaw. This is officer Epstein. Ma'am, what happened?" Shaw asked.

"My brother. Who would do this to my brother?" Rydel Lynch cried.

"Ma'am, please calm down. Everything will be okay." Dov said to the woman.

"I can't believe somebody would hurt Ross. He would never hurt anybody!" Rydel shrieked.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down." Oliver insisted.

"I got to go with him to the hospital."

"Ma'am, please calm down." Dov said.

Rydel's eyes made contact with the two cops.

Upon realizing who it was, the situation changed for both Oliver and Dov.

"Ma'am, we will find the person who attacked your brother. What do you remember about the attack?" Oliver Shaw said.

"I remember it all." Rydel said as she cried.

"Ma'am, please come with me. We need you to tell us what happen." Oliver said as he escorted Rydel to the cruiser.

Dov crouched beside the EMT, and asked how serious Ross Lynch's injuries were.

"There appears to be massive bleeding, but we won't know the severity of it until we get him to the hospital. We're taking him to Memorial." the EMT said as they lifted Ross onto a stretcher.

"Keep me updated." Dov said.

Dov walked back to the cruiser, and saw Oliver talking to Rydel, who was seated in the back of the cruiser trying to catch her breath.

"Epstein, what did you find out?" Shaw asked.

"They're taking him to Memorial." Dov said as he approached the cruiser.

"Is Ross going to be okay?" Rydel asked looking at Dov.

"The EMTs are treating him now, Ma'am. They're taking him to the hospital."

"I can't believe this. We were suppose to perform tonight. How could this happen?!" Rydel said.

"Ma'am, what band are you with?" Oliver asked.

"I'm with R5. We can't perform tonight without Ross. What am I going to tell my brothers and Ratliff?"

"Rydel, We will take you back to the venue, and you can explain the situation to everybody. I will have an officer standing by at Memorial, and he will let me know what the doctors say regarding your brother." Oliver said.

"We were suppose to see you in concert tonight." Dov said.

Rydel looked at the officers awkwardly. "You guys have tickets to tonight's show?"

"I was going to take my daughters to see you and your brothers perform, but my wife doesn't do concerts, so Epstein said he would tag along." Oliver said.

"Let me just say, Ms. Lynch, I am a huge fan of your brother on _Austin & Ally._" Dov said.

The ambulance pulled away, and Rydel sighed.

"Is Ross going to be okay?" she asked looking at Oliver and Dov.

"I will send my best rookie to guard your brother. In the meantime, Ms. Lynch, you are going to come with us to Rogers Centre." Oliver Shaw said as he closed the door.

They called in the situation, and told dispatch that they would be at the venue.

* * *

**That's chapter 3. I know I could do better, but I kind of lost it in the end. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
